convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toffee
Toffee is one of the major antagonists of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He made his series debut in House of M. Canon Not much is known about Toffee's past except for the fact that he was a general in the Mewman/Monster War that went rogue and killed the queen. This left her daughter, Moon Butterfly, to take up the mantle as queen at a very young age. Moon eventually defeated Toffee using the darkest spell after making a deal with Eclipsa, another former queen who was encased in crystal after running off and marrying a monster. Toffee's finger was cut off by the blast from the Darkest Spell, and was unable to grow back because of it. After seeing that he couldnt grow his finger back, the entire monster army was plunged into total chaos, resulting in the end of the war. Frustrated and humiliated, Toffee swore revenge on the Butterfly family and vowed to get his finger back. Pre-Convergence Shortly after the end of the war, Toffee met Wanda Maximoff on her travels. The two struck up a conversation, and Toffee soon learned that she was aware of this universe's magic and how it worked. Oblivious to what Toffee's true intentions were, Wanda told Toffee about the Whispering Spell, the only way to destroy the Royal Wand. Toffee thanked Wanda and the two soon departed ways. Years later, Toffee received an invitation to a mysterious gathering from Wanda. Figuring this was a suitable way to show his gratitude for Wanda helping so much in his plans, Toffee attended the gathering without much hesitation. Plot Involvement House of M Toffee was present throughout the entire event, often remaining quiet and keeping to himself most of the time. He presented himself as an upstanding individual to nearly every person he spoke to, remaining respectful even to antagonizers such as Monokuma or Mother. A Cold-Blooded Betrayal After his plans to overthrow Ludo are exposed by Buff Frog, Toffee is kicked out of Ludo's army before he can initiate his plan. Instead of giving up, however, Toffee turns to Lucas Baker as the next part in his plan. War Stories Although he doesn't make a physical appearance, Toffee is directly mentioned by both Rasticore and Hekapoo, and it's strongly implied that he now has connections with the mysterious group known as the Shareholders. The City of Avalon Toffee makes a brief appearance here, where he interacts with Mason Moretti before revealing his true intentions to him and attempting to kill him. As Mason gains the upper hand, however, it's soon revealed that this was only a clone and not the real Toffee. Epilogue(s) House of M After it was revealed that Byakuya Togami had orchestrated the entire event, Toffee made it clear that he didn't like to have his time wasted before abruptly returning to Mewni. Upon returning home, Toffee found out that Ludo was hosting auditions for new henchmen at his castle. Knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to enact his plan for revenge against the Butterfly family, Toffee made his way in and auditioned, getting the job almost instantly. Toffee then proceeded to leave and walk off the premesis, only leaving behind a black card with "Toffee" written on it. Character Relationships * Star Butterfly ''- The main protagonist of 'Star vs. the Forces of Evil' who debuted in [[Murder XVII: The Infinity Parable|''The Infinity Parable]]. the two have only encountered each other once, with Toffee holding Marco for ransom unless Star were to bring him her wand. Once she arrived, Toffee revealed that he didn't want her wand, but he wanted her to destroy it using the Whispering Spell. Star ended up complying, resulting in Marco being freed. * Marco Diaz ''- The secondary protagonist of ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil who also debuted in ''The Infinity Parable''. Like Star, Marco has only encountered Toffee once, which was after Toffee kidnapped him in an attempt to force Star into destroying her wand. Trivia * In universe, Toffee is known as a Septarian, a lizard-like species known for their ability to regenerate their limbs and organs. * Toffee makes an appearance in the non-canon side stories The Septarian Chronicles ''and ''Illusions and Intrusions. * Category:Characters Category:House of M Category:Survivors Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:The City of Avalon Category:Shareholders